


Of Birthdays, Dwarrows, and Meddling Wizards

by Eleana_Lee



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Everybody Lives, Gandalf is a meddling wizard with a sense of humour, M/M, Re-enactments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 04:23:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1252672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleana_Lee/pseuds/Eleana_Lee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo had to leave for the Shire to settle down family business after the unexpected death of his cousin, leaving his family behind in Erebor.  He was resigning himself to a lonely birthday in the Shire, when a certain meddling wizard found him in front of his hobbit hole</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Birthdays, Dwarrows, and Meddling Wizards

**Author's Note:**

> Second fic for the Hobbit. I haven’t watched the movie (and probably never will, as I don’t watch movies), but I’ve finally received my order of the book, although I’ve only read the first four chapters. Yes, I’m a really slow reader. That means this story is written in bookverse, not that it matters much for this bit
> 
> Admittedly, this is not my best work, but then again, I don't think of a lot of my works as good enough. I'm a bit critical of myself, so I'll leave the judging to you
> 
> Anyway, onto the story

After the end of their quest, which featured thirteen stone-headed dwarrows, one particularly meddling wizard, and a long-suffering, saintly gentlehobbit, the dwarrows had slowly moved back into Erebor, repopulating the kingdom. It had been years since then, and Erebor was flourishing yet again, although Thorin and the company were extra careful not to let any of them succumb to gold sickness (and in Thorin’s case, _again_ ).

 

Bilbo had returned to the Shire after Thorin was healed enough after the Battle of the Five Armies to resume his kingly duties, and he had thought that he had successfully pushed Bilbo permanently away from him with his gold sickness. Imagine his surprise and delight when Bilbo returned with Gandalf the month after, telling them that he had given his home to his cousin, and was sure they would take good care of it.

 

This time, he had to return to the Shire again because his cousin and her husband had died, leaving Bag End in the care of their son. He knew that the Sackville-Bagginses would see this as a chance to take Bag End for themselves again, because Bilbo had only given Bag End for Primula and Drogo to use, since he was still alive and he didn’t sell it to them. He had to return and formally announce his giving Bag End to Frodo, so that they wouldn’t take it away from his nephew.

 

The dwarrows were disappointed that they wouldn’t get to celebrate Bilbo’s birthday because he would still be in the Shire then, but they made no mention of it, because they knew Bilbo was the one most disappointed, although he tried not to show it. So with heavy hearts, they bade farewell to Bilbo and wished him safe travels. Gandalf would escort Bilbo to the Shire, leave on his business, and then come to pick him up again afterwards to begin their journey back to Erebor.

 

That was how Bilbo found himself standing in front of his green door, smoking his pipe after breakfast. He had arrived in the Shire just at the nick of time, and had given Bag End to Frodo. He stayed in Bag End with Frodo for the while, and he knew his young nephew appreciated the company. He remembered what it was like when his parents had died, and he had craved for company then, so he had stayed there while waiting for Gandalf to return. It was his birthday the next day, and he wished for Gandalf to be there to celebrate it with him, at the very least.

 

And there was the wizard, walking along in his grey cloak, blue hat and silver scarf, while holding onto a staff. Bilbo perked up when he saw him, and went to greet him.

 

“Good morning, Gandalf!”

 

Gandalf stopped in front of him. “What do you mean?” he asked, although there was a fond smile on his face. Bilbo had always been his favourite little hobbit. “Do you wish me a good morning, or mean that it is a good morning whether I want it or not; or that you feel good this morning; or that it is a morning to be good on?”

 

Bilbo burst out laughing. “Well, all of them at once, I suppose,” he said. “Why don’t you stand here with me and smoke some pipe?”

 

“It’s a very tempting offer,” Gandalf said, nodding thoughtfully, “but I have no time to blow smoke-rings this morning. I am looking for someone who shared in an adventure that I was arranging.”

 

“Well, you have found him, then!” Bilbo exclaimed. “Come, Gandalf, sit with me, or at least stay over for elevensies.”

 

Gandalf chuckled. “I still remember you escaping me, saying things about adventures being a nasty business that makes you late for dinner.”

 

“Well, it does, doesn’t it?” Bilbo asked with a laugh. “What is this, Gandalf? Are you trying to re-enact the scene when we first met again after you’ve been gone for so long? I doubt even your magic can make thirteen dwarrows magically appear in my front door.”

 

“Oh, you underestimate my magic, Bilbo,” Gandalf said with a chuckle.

 

“Well, if that is the case, please come to tea—any time you like! Why not tomorrow? Come tomorrow! Good bye!” Bilbo exclaimed in rapid succession, and escaped back into his hobbit hole, leaving Gandalf laughing at his front door.

 

Frodo came over to ask what the commotion was about, and Bilbo told him it was an old friend who came visiting, and said that they would have another guest tomorrow.

 

The next day, Bilbo and Frodo were in the kitchen preparing a feast for Bilbo’s birthday when the front-door bell gave a tremendous ring. Bilbo hurried to answer the door, ready to welcome Gandalf in, and the words were stuck in his throat at the sight that greeted him.

 

Dwalin stood in front of him, taking of his dark green hood to hang it at the nearest peg. “Dwalin, at your service.”

 

Bilbo very nearly squeaked in surprise. He hadn’t thought Gandalf was serious when he said that Bilbo had underestimated his magic. And he had certainly underestimated Gandalf’s meddlesome nature. He should have known something like this was bound to happen.

 

Because Gandalf happened to like a good laugh as well, of course.

 

“Are you not going to invite me in, Master Hobbit?” Dwalin asked with a quirked brow.

 

Bilbo flushed and motioned for his guest to walk in, and led him to the dining room. “Have a seat, please,” he said. “My nephew and I are still preparing dinner; I hope you don’t mind. Are the others coming, then?”

 

Before Dwalin could answer, there was another ring, and Bilbo went to answer it. This time, in walked Balin, who took off his scarlet hood to hang it together with Dwalin’s.

 

“Hello, lad,” Balin greeted as he patted Bilbo’s shoulder. “I hope you have not missed us too much. The boys have certainly missed you so.”

 

Bilbo greeted him back and led him to the dining room. “I shall serve some tea, then, to help you wait until dinner time,” he said. “I will be back in a moment.”

 

While they waited for the meat to roast in the oven, Frodo and Bilbo sat down with Dwalin and Balin, drinking tea and eating cake while the dwarrows shared tales of their adventure to Frodo, before and after they met Bilbo. Frodo had always wanted to know the story, but Bilbo hadn’t had time to tell him the whole story before he left for Erebor again the first time he returned to the Shire.

 

Another ring sounded, and Bilbo went off to answer the door. True to his prediction, this time it was Fili and Kili, with their twin mischievous smirks. They nearly bowled him over in their attempt to hug him, and he led them to the dining room, making them promise to behave with the threat of no dessert if they didn’t.

 

Nori, Dori, Ori, Gloin and Oin had come next, and the dwarrows entertained Frodo and themselves while Bilbo finished with the feast’s preparations. Just as he took the last of the roast meat from the oven, the bell rang again, and Bilbo rushed to open it with giddy anticipation.

 

He jerked the door open, and in came four dwarrows tumbling through his front door, while Gandalf stood behind them. Bilbo gave a surprised laugh at the fact that they even re-enacted the tumbling, before he fussed over Thorin as he gingerly stood up.

 

“Honestly, Gandalf! He’s not as young as he used to be anymore. What if he broke his back?” Bilbo scolded the wizard as he led them to the dining room.

 

Thorin looked indignant. “I beg your pardon? It has only been five years since then, and I am in no danger of breaking my back. If I have to be honest, _you_ are the one more likely to break me, what with your—“

 

“Thorin!” Bilbo exclaimed in mortification. “There are _children_ here!”

 

“Oh, no, please, do go on, we want to listen,” Kili said as he grinned at them, and Fili waggled his eyebrow at them, causing Bilbo to blush in embarrassment.

 

Bilbo swatted at them and told them to behave, again threatening them with no dessert if they didn’t.

 

Since they were all there, the feast started, and they ate, sang, and talked even past midnight. Bilbo was actually surprised none of his neighbours had complained about the noise, because dwarrows were never known to be quiet.

 

Once the festivities were over, they all helped clean up, and went off to bed. Bilbo and Gandalf went to the study to smoke their pipe before they turned in for the night too, and Bilbo took the chance to thank Gandalf for the pleasant birthday surprise.

 

“I have told you, Bilbo Baggins of the Shire, that I am very fond of you,” Gandalf said as he chuckled, before reaching for the tobacco jar, “and these dwarrows are too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that :D if you do, do leave a comment coz I’m a comment whore :P
> 
> I've been out of ideas of what to write lately =/ anyone knows a good place for prompts or plot bunnies?


End file.
